le petit ondin
by so
Summary: Remake de la petite sirène version escaflowne... désolée, ça m'a échappé ^.^;;


Bon, alors, heu...  
REUNION GENERALE !! TOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE, ET QU'CA SAUTE !!!!!!!  
Allen : On n'est pas assez serrés comme ça ?  
Sophie : toi... toi... (réfléchit intensément à la recherche d'une vanne) la ferme ! et pis j'ai dit : TOUS DANS MA CHAMBREUH !!! Allez hop, on pousse un coup ! Bah, vous voyez, on n'est pas mieux comme ça ?  
Après de laborieux efforts, tous les persos appelés se serrent histoire de tous pouvoir s'asseoir, la plupart sur les genoux des autres...  
Sophie : Bon, alors... La réunion générale c'est pour vous dire que vous allez tous jouer dans une même fic...  
Tous : ENCORE !!!!  
Sophie : Vi... Mah ce coup ci, c'est un remake de la petite Sirène !!! Et celui-ci j'ai bien l'intention de le finir !!  
Tous : Non...  
Sophie : Et pour ceux qui sont pas d'accord : c'est pareil !! Alors, pour la distribution des rôles...  
Hitomi, Merle, Miranna : J'veux être la petite sirène !  
Allen : j'veux être le prince !!!  
Dilandau, Donkirk : J'veux être le sorcier !!  
Folken : Je t'en supplie... J'veux RIEN être !!!!  
Sophie : Hum... hem... LA FERME !!! Pour les rôles, disais-je, l'homme-taupe, tu seras... Le roi !  
Pas d'objection...  
Sophie : La grand-mère : Donkirk.  
Donkirk : La... la grand mère ? mais...  
Sophie : Bah vi t'as bien les bigoudis pour, nan ? Sinon, la sorcière... (sourire sadique vers l'assemblé)  
Dilandau : Mouah ! J'veux être le sorcier méchant et sadique qui torture les gens !!  
Sophie : Non, touah mon Dilou-chan je t'ai réservé autre chose... Donc, pour la sorcière, tout le monde sera d'accord pour attribuer ce rôle à Miranna !  
Miranna : ... Mais... Pourquoi je devrait faire la sorcière toute moche et méchante alors que je suis si belle, gentille et intelligente ?  
Sophie : ... J'ai dit. Tu seras la sorcière, point. Et pis évite de pleurer ça fait couler le mascara... Van !!  
Van : Oui chef !  
Sophie : (enfin quelqu'un qui a compris qui c'est qui commende ici...) Tu seras le prince !  
Van (soupir de soulagement)  
Sophie : Et Hitomi la princesse...De la plus vielle à la plus jeune, les sœurs de la sirène seront : Jadjuka, Allen, Merle, Dryden, Folken ! Et PAS D'OBJECTION !  
Miranna : Et la petite sirène, alors ?  
Sophie : C'est...  
(... un ange passe...)  
... : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !!!!!!  
  
LE PETIT ONDIN  
ou  
Plus sadique que Dilandau, ça existe  
  
Loin, loin, au plus profond de l'océan, à un endroit qu'aucune ancre d'aucun navire ne peut atteindre, vivent les ondins et les ondines. C'est un lieu magnifique, fait de palais de coquillages, d'arbres de corail, c'est un lieu empli de toutes les couleurs. Sur tout le peuple de la mer régnait le roi des ondins. Il était admiré et respecté de tous de part sa notoriété et son intelligence, mais Dieu qu'il était laid !  
L'homme-taupe : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...  
La femme de roi était décédée, il régnait avec sa mère. Ou son père, nul ne sait. C'était un(e) ondin(e) très âgé(e) et très respectable. Il (elle) était très intelligent(e), mais son esprit était marqué d'une grande vanité. Ainsi, il (elle) refusait de se séparer un tant soit peu de ses bigoudis.  
Ce roi avait six filles... heu... et fils, le plus âgé se nommait Jadjuka, puis étaient nés Dryden, Merle, Allen, Folken, et la plus jeune... heu, pardon, autant pour moi, le plus jeune était un petit ondin très calme et réfléchi... ah, non, je me trompe là, pardon... bref passons.  
Dilandau : Avec Jadjuka et Merle, tu nous fais de ces hybrides... ondin-chien et sirène-chat - qui s'appelle Merle, qui plus est - non franchement tu crois pas que t'abuses un peu, là ?  
Sophie : Pff... Mais... T'es pas encore habillé, toi ???  
Dilandau : Nan mais tu rêves, j'vais quand même pas me mettre... ça !! C'est hideux, en plus ça vit dans l'eau et dans l'eau on peut rien brûler et... Et en plus, changer de peau ça me fait penser aux morphes et...  
Sophie : Vi je sais, 'tu détestes les gens de cette race', j'en ai pas l'air mah j'ai regardé Escaflowne jusqu'à la fin, quand même... Alors, tu l'enfiles ce déguisement ou je t'aide ??  
Dilandau : (sort un fouet) Essaie seulement...  
Sophie se penche vers Dilandau et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Dilandau : T'oserais pas ????  
Sophie : J'vais m'gêner, tiens... Allez, ma belle, en piste !  
Dilandau s'avance en grommelant, une queue de poisson à la place de jambes...  
Le plus jeune d'entre eux était donc un très beau petit ondin, le plus beau de tous les enfants, et en plus il avait une si belle voix et aussi il était un tout chiti peu sadique, et puis aussi...  
Dilandau : T'accouche ? on va pas y passer la nuit, hein...  
Tous les petits ondins et petites ondines avaient un petit jardin, qu'ils arrangeaient comme ils voulaient, l'une en baleine, l'autre en sirène, un autre même en soleil. Dilandau, quant à lui, avait arrangé le sien en un magnifique brasier, car il avait toujours rêvé d'en voir un, ce qui n'était pas possible dans l'eau...  
La plus âgée des Sirènes (Jadjuka, pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas), atteint un jour ses 15 ans. A cet âge, les sirènes avaient enfin le droit de monter au dessus de l'eau, et chaque sirène étant séparée par un an, il restait encore cinq ans à Dilandau à attendre.  
Dilandau : Tu parles que je vais attendre moi, non mais où elle a vu jouer que j'obéissait aux lois ?  
Sophie : Mon Dilou chéri d'amour en sucre que j'adore et que j'aime de tout mon cœur ?  
Dilandau : Ouais koi encre ?  
Sophie : La menace tient toujours, alors AU TURBIN MAINTENANT !!!!!  
Donc, comme je disais, Dilandau avait encore quatre ans à attendre. Heureusement, chaque fois qu'un des ondins montait à la surface, il racontait à ses frères et sœur tout ce qu'il avait vu.  
Jadjuka, après sa première excursion, revint aux autres fort enthousiasmé.  
Jadjuka : C'était génial, vous auriez du voir ça, c'était la nuit, on voyait les villes, la lune brillait dans le ciel, et pis il y avait des poisons avec des machins bizarres à la place des écailles qui volaient et pis...  
Dilandau s'écarta, dégoûté. Alors comme ça son frère n'avait même pas vu de flammes, alors qu'est-ce que l'extérieur pouvait avoir de bien si on ne voyait rien brûler ?  
Puis vint Dryden, qui avait vu un magnifique coucher de soleil, et Dilandau se montra plus intéressé, vu que déjà les couleurs rappelaient plus le feu...  
Merle, Allen et Folken n'ayant rien vu qui ait rapport avec les flammes, nous ne nous attarderons pas dessus.  
Enfin arriva le jour des quinze ans de Dilandau. Il remonta à la surface, tout content à l'idée de tout faire brûler. Dans son enthousiasme, il se rapprocha d'un côte où se trouvait une grande forêt. Il s'apprêta à y mettre le feu, mais, vivant dans l'eau, il n'avait aucun combustible...  
Dilandau : Tu me prend pour un crétin ? J'ai pas besoin d'allumettes, moi, il me suffit d'un peu de papier... Tiens, ça fera très bien l'affaire !  
Dilandau s'empare des première feuilles de papier qu'il a sous la main, les enflamme et les lance sur le premier arbre de la forêt.  
Dilandau : Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa !!! Brûler tout !! Bwah ahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!  
Sophie : Bah... où est-ce qu'il a trouvé du papier celui-l... Oh le con !! Mon scripteuh !!!!! Dil t'es pas jouasse là !!!!!  
Dilandau : M'en fous ! Tout brûler, tout !!!!!  
Sophie : Maiheu !!!!!! (regarde la forêt en train de brûler) Je pense pas que c'était dans le scénar ça...  
Soudain, chevauchant un grand dragon blanc, apparut un prince. (tant qu'à bousiller le conte, autant y aller allègrement...)  
Van : Mais... C'est quoi, ça, une sirène pyromane ? Bouh, j'ai du abuser sur le vin, moi... Vaut mieux que je rentre avant de me faire engueuler par Hitomi !  
Et, une fois la forêt brûlée, Dilandau replongea dans l'océan.  
Déçu que le spectacle n'ait pas dur plus longtemps, Dilandau était tout triste, au fond de l'océan, dans son château ignifugé... Il décida d'aller voir la sorcière qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre de retourner plus longtemps sur la terre ferme.  
Il arma son fouet (les environs là-bas dans les bas-fonds de la mer n'étaient pas très sûrs) et se dirigea vers l'antre de la sorcière. Il la retrouva, occupée à recoiffer sa longue chevelure faite d'anguilles et...  
Miranna : Mais !! Comment oses-tu, moi qui ai de si bô cheveux !  
... et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Miranna : Je peux te permettre de vivre à jamais sur Terre (enfin, le temps d'une vie humaine), ainsi tu pourras enflammer ce que tu veux (mah c'est koi ces dialogues de merde ?)  
Sophie (calme, reste calme...)  
Dilandau : Cool ! On fait ça tout de suite !  
Miranna : Ya une condition. Avant la fin de ton premier sur Terre, tu dois avoir mis un homme - consentant, bien sûr - dans ton lit et... Bref, tu comprend, quoi...  
Dilandau : Sophie, j'me rappelle pas qu'il y ait du lemon dans la petite Sirène, alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ??? Où t'as lu tes classiques, toi ?  
Sophie : Je sais, je sais... Et d'après toi, mon p'tit Dilou, QUI C'EST QU'A BRULE MON SCRIPT, HEIN ??????  
Dilandau : Heu...  
Sophie : ALORS PAS D'OBJECTION OU ALORS...  
Sophie se penche vers Dilandau et lui chuchote encore quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Dilandau : J'accepte, j'accepte tout !  
Sophie : Bien, j'aime mieux ça.  
Dilandau : Mais avec une queue à la place des jambes (NDA : nan sincèrement il n'y a aucun mauvais jeu de mots là-dedans) je ne risque pas de pouvoir faire grand chose...  
Miranna : Bah justement, si tu veux je peux te donner une potion qui te feras de jambes à la place, ça te vas ?  
Dilandau : Bah oui !  
Miranna : Par contre, si la clause n'est pas respectée, tu seras transformé en écume au coucher du soleil.  
Dilandau : Okiiiiiiii ! Tu me la files cette potion ?  
Miranna : J'oubliais (c'que c'est de ne plus avoir son texte, hein...) si tu veux la potion, il faut que tu me donne ta voix.  
Dilandau : Vas-y, prend-là si tu v...  
Et le petit ondin ne put plus parler.  
Il remonta à la surface, s'assit sur la plage la plus proche, et but la potion, qui lui mit des jambes à la place de la queue.  
De là, il se mit à réfléchir intensément (sisi ça lui arrive on lui a appris !). Si il voulait rester sur Terre, il fallait qu'il couche avec un homme. Or, en tant qu'ondin, il avait un corps... d'homme... Roh, finalement c'était pas un problème il allait mettre la main sur le premier qu'il croiserait de toutes façons c'était pour le premier soir, alors tomber amoureux en une journée très peu pour lui merci en plus il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre (quoique pour incendier une ville complète ça devait être sympa, enfin bref). Or, le premier qu'il croisa était le fameux prince qui l'avait vu brûler la forêt. Dès qu'il le vit, il se jeta à son cou (autant expédier la tâche au plus vite, il prendrai le soin de lui expliquer si ça marchait).  
Dilandau : Hé mais chuis pas comme ça moi !  
Sophie : T'es pas censé être muet, toi ?  
Dilandau : .................. !!!!!!  
Van, que sa vie au château emmerdait, qui n'aimait pas les femmes et dont Hitomi abusait presque tous les soirs, décida que le type bizarre qui lui faisait des avances n'était pas si mal, et la clause s'apprêtait à être respectée (nan, je ferais pas de lemon, chuis un peu jeune pour ça et en plus j'ai la flemme, et pis chuis toujours pas romantique alors des scènes d'amour dégoulinantes, non merci encore les lire ça peut aller mais les écrire c'est autre chose...) quand le problème arriva. Hitomi (car c'était le nom du problème), d'abord stupéfaite, se jeta sur Dilandau, toutes griffes dehors, ne supportant pas qu'on ose toucher à son 'Vanounet-chéri-d'amour-qui-n'aimeuh-que-moi-d'abord', et tenta de les séparer. Dilou, n'appréciant que moyennement qu'on ose s'interposer quand il faisait quelque chose, sortit son fouet, et s'ensuivit un combat gigantesque, durant plusieurs heures.  
Le soleil se couchait que le combat n'était pas fini. Dilandau acheva finalement son adversaire d'un coup de fouet final, et se retourna vers Van, décidément très refroidi, au vu du sang qui dégoulinait partout sur son ex-futur-amant. Le sujet devant être, rappelons-le, consentant, Dilandau, se sentit soudain très con, et ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout se retrouver en écume, vivre dans l'eau à jamais, quelle horreur !!  
Alors apparurent dans l'eau ses cinq sœurs dont les cheveux avaient été coupés.   
Jadjuka : Dilandau-sama, nous avons fait couper nos cheveux pour vous, et la sorcière nous a donné en échange ce couteau, vous devez vous en servir pour tuer votre amant et laisser son sang encore chaud vous couler sur les pieds, ainsi ils resteront à jamais pieds humains et vous vivrez à jamais sur la Terre.  
Dilandau s'empara du couteau, mais hésita à tuer Van. Bah oui quoi il pouvait pas jeter avant d'avoir consommé, c'était du gaspillage, enfin remarque c'était ça ou se retrouver pour toujours dans l'eau, alors...  
Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Dilandau planta le couteau dans le cœur de Van, et se laissa recouvrir par le sang, c'est vrai ça yavait pas de raison que seuls les pieds en profitent !  
(Mal)heureusement, Van se releva, car c'était en fait un ange (eh vi, nananèreuh !), donc immortel, fort déçu par l'attitude de son ex-futur-amant  
Van : Sache que ce comportement sera sévèrement puni !! Tu vas aller droit en enfer !  
Et, Van lançant une invocation sur lui, Dilandau se retrouva au plus profond de la Géhenne. Il était entouré de flammes, des flammes partout, sur les murs, au plafond, sur le sol, au milieu, en haut, en bas, sur les côtés, devant, derrière, enfin bref partout, quoi.  
Dilandau : Ahahahahahahaha !!! Encore tout brûler, tout !!!!  
Sophie : Maimaimaimaimaimais c'est pas comme ça que ça devait finireuh !!  
THE END  
*****  
Sophie : Dilandau, viens ici tout de suite !!! C'est toi qui m'a bousillé ma fin, hein, sale vilain méchant pabô !! Pisque c'est ça, pisque c'est ça et ben tu vas voir, je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution. Viens ici !!!  
Dilandau : Nooooooooooon !!!!!! Tout sauf çaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!  
Sophie (court après Dilandau avec un casque de Walkman et une télé portable) : siiiiiiiiiii !!! Ici, j'ai dit !!!  
Dryden (jetant un regard affligé au spectacle d'un Dilandau poursuivi par une folle hystérique) : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?  
Folken : Ben c'est simple, quand Dilandau a commencer à embêter Sophie, elle lui a dit que si il continuait à ne pas l'écouter, elle le forcerait à regarder Candy-candy non stop pendant 60 heures avec les doublages français...  
Dryden : Et après ?  
Folken : Ben, elle l'a menacé de lui faire regarder le grand bleu, suivi de 20000 lieues sous les mers...  
Dryden : Irrattrapables...  
  
  
Moralité : Sophie, faut pas la contrarier, elle s'énerve vite... 


End file.
